Unpredictable routes ahead of us
by IknowIcanMakeItThrough
Summary: Struggles, lost loves, happiness? Unpredictable?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I hope you enjoy this! Leave me a comment telling me if I should add more chapters to this or just keep this as a one-shot;) **

* * *

"Eli?"

"Over here!"

Clare looked at Eli and saw him waving at her from the hood of Morty. He was no doubt doing some stargazing. It had, at first, surprised Clare to learn that Eli had an interest in stargazing, but then again, Eli Goldsworthy was a man of mystery.

Clare carefully made her way to Morty without tripping in the darkness.

"Ever wonder how many of those stars are out there?"

Clare shook her head. "I can't say that the thought has ever crossed my mind."

Eli looked over at Clare. "What brings you here? I thought you and Alli were having girls' night."

"We were, but then Alli showed up with a group of her _new_ friends. They kind of took over the house."

"So you left Alli at the mercy of a gang of ruthless teenage girls to come and visit me?"

"Pretty much sums it up." Clare said.

"Oh well, in that case, pop?"

Clare nodded and Eli reached beside himself and grabbed a pop. He twisted off the cap and handed it to Clare.

"So, was there anything you came here to do Clare?"

"I thought that maybe we could just hang out. We never seem to just hang out."

"No, we don't. It's not because I don't enjoy your company, it's because….Oh hell, why don't we ever just hang out?"

"I think I know why."

Eli muttered under his breath and turned his attention back to the sky.

"Look, maybe coming here was a bad idea. I'll just go home and catch up on some homework."

Clare put her pop down and started to slide off the hood of Morty, but stopped when she felt Eli's hand grab her wrist.

"Dammit Edwards, this is ridiculous! Just because….just because we have this thing between us doesn't mean we can't be friends and hang out together."

Clare looked at Eli then shook her head. "I really should leave." She stood up and straightened her jacket.

"I hate this."

Clare cocked her head. "Hate what Eli?"

"This awkwardness between us. It never used to be there. I hate that I can't even bring myself to tell her what she means to me."

Clare exhaled slowly, trying to wrap her mind around everything that Eli had just said.

"Well, Eli…she's here now, so why don't you talk to her?"

Clare sat back down on Morty's hood and watched Eli pick at a button on his blazer. Putting a hand on his arm, she said softly, "Eli, I'm here now."

Eli made a small chuckle.

"After Julia died, I didn't think I had much hope in this world. My entire life had been ripped apart. "

"But you brought hope back into my life. You're the one who always laughs at my jokes and even though you're smarter than me, you don't always roll your eyes whenever I don't understand something. I didn't mean to fall in love with you or anyone, after Jules left me, but it just happened."

Clare felt a blush rising up from her neck onto her cheeks. She knew that she should say something to him, but her mind was completely blank. So they sat in silence, Eli picking at a button on his blazer and Clare examining a crease in her denim jacket.

"I lied."

Eli glanced over at Clare. "Lied? About what?"

"I said that I never wondered about how many stars are out there."

"Oh, okay."

Clare lifted her pop to her lips and took a mouthful. She swallowed it slowly and then set the bottle down again.

"I should leave."

Eli shrugged his shoulders and turned to look up at the stars.

"Do you see that bright star next to the moon?" Clare said.

Eli nodded.

"Well, it's a shooting star."

"What's your wish?" Eli asked.

"If I tell you, my wish won't come true."

"Well, my wish is that you will say yes."

"Yes? Say yes to what?" Clare asked.

"Be my girlfriend."

Clare leaned over and pecked Eli on the cheek.

"Yes." Clare chuckled into Eli's ear.

"Wow wishes do come true." Eli said sarcastically.

Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's shoulder and they continued to stargaze.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys I decided to make more chapters. I was on the bus and these ideas popped into my head. Okay so as you learned, that in my first chapter towards the end, Eli and Clare become a couple. Clare already knows about his 'hoarding' problem, so Eli makes a scrapbook for Julia. Enjoy;) **

Eli flipped over the page and picked up the photo that lay beside the book. He tried not to look at it for too long. The bottle of glue stood, waiting for him as he turned the photo over and smeared the sticky white glue on the back. Eli lay the photo down on the page and pressed down on it.

Picking up the pen, Eli wrote: "Julia and me at the park."

The photo, which he tried to ignore, showed a smiling Julia with her arms around his neck. They were sitting on a wooden bench, the sun shining and glinting off of her black hair.

Eli picked up another item. This one was an old ticket to a deadhand concert he took Julia to for the very first time.

The ticket joined the photo and Eli turned the page once again. He looked at the next piece of paper, hesitant to read it. He picked it up and quickly turned it over.

"Eli?"

Eli turned his head at the sound of Clare's voice. "Hey."

Clare walked over to Eli and sat down next to him. "What are you making?"

"It's nothing." Eli said softly.

Clare looked down at the scrapbook.

"You know, what you're doing Eli, is really great."

"Yeah."

Eli noticed that the glue on the back of the clipping was nearly dry, so he smeared more on. Eli didn't look at the clipping as he smoothed it onto the paper.

Eli still had a lot more pictures to go through.

Eli was getting tired so he placed the scrapbook to the side of his nightstand. He stood up and helped Clare up.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"Okay, Eli."

Eli grabbed his keys off of the kitchen table, and they walked out to Morty.

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter was short I have so many test coming up that I have to study for! But there's more to come. **


End file.
